Deucalion Uchiha
bfded4c2af62ad66c074b9fdc1fe7d10--naruto-madara-izuna-uchiha.jpg|I never knew my mother. I was raised...to be someone different than her. And now I'm supposed to be her. I never asked for that, but when the opportunity found me...I was curious. I wanted to know what it was like. To have people look at me and see...my mother 75c140624697f9c4c68a126e9177ba1b.jpg|But guys like me? The life I lead? I was always truly alone. Every day is a fresh horror. Every memory a nightmare. Even when it is just the two of us... there's a pasty-faced doll sitting in the corner of my room, just laughing. At me. Background Information Deucalion came from a very poor family that was forced to work in a coal mine just to get enough money to get by. His parents;Uchiha Kane and Mona, were loving parents to him and his older sister Deucalia they did their best to teach them under candle light how to read and write since they could not afford to send him to school. One day, when Deucalion was eight year and his sister was eleven at the time their father, suddenly collapsed on the dirt road as if he could not breathe at all. While his father gasped for air, Deucalion and his sister was reasonably frightened since he did not understand what was happening with their father and started to cry. As his father took his last breath they both knew right then and there that they would never see their father alive again. The minutes turned into hours as the sun journeyed across the sky as the sunlight began to recede behind the horizon. An old man with a grey monk's robe and a broad rice hat with a cart came trudging up the said road where Rain was by his father's body unconscious from all the crying. The old man knelt down and touched the little boy and startled he sprung up and punched the old man in his arm. Realizing the little boy had an anger that needed to be trained, the old man thought it would be best to take care of the young child. He carried both Rain father's body and the childern back home. To the boy's horror, the mother had just vanished. No explanation not a note; nothing. Rain was now alone in this world. The old man then proceeded to bury the boy's father under a nearby tree and did the needed rituals and told the little boy “Karenomeha anzen'na basho ni aru” Overcome with grief and sadness, the young children readily agreed to go with him since thye did not want to be alone in this world; not now and not ever. The old man, which was in truth the Master of the of the Silent Fist dojo vowed to teach the them both the true will of karate. He was taught that as long as there crime people will die because of it and it was his job to remove certain threats from the world by his own will of sword. After the Aramda Saga After completing his first S-Rank mission Deucalion was promoted to an Chuinin, he Shien and Hayato chose not to go all the way due to the mission key points. But during the Trip Deucalion was able to see the outside world and explore the unknown. From fighting vicious Sea monsters to meeting Kideme one can say Deucalion received a lot more than just money from this one mission. With the rewards however Duke used the money to support his family buying his Sensei a ramen shop in the center of the village also buying them a better house to stable their living establishment. Arc 1 Yahiko Uchiha, Deucalion Uchiha, Shien Kidame, Hayato Sartobi, and Kideme Sagara was given a simple B-Rank mission to the land of Ashes. But one simple mission had turned out to be a devilish outburst between men and monsters. Upon reaching the village they came across a man named Raijin the host of the two tailed beast who had been on the run for sometime from a dark organization. The Titan Hunters.. Their motives are still unknown but their power is still remembered to this day. One man leveled the entire village with just his hands turning countless citizens into mere stone statues. One of his teammates Kideme Sagara was forced to fight the entire time with this special brand she was given by one of the members. This brand cursed her upon her own team as she attempted to kill each and everyone of them. It was because of Fox mask Tiatsu Uchiha the reason for them escaping her killing intent. They were able to kidnap Raijin but not after he left them all a message telling Deucalion that the answer he was looking for was in Amegakure this led the journey of Amegakure. Inwards into the Blood Rain Village A certain Sagara Aramda #2 Personality & Behavior Conceited, Fierce Sexual Deviant Persistent Meticulous Exuberant Vulgar After Ark 3 Deucalion has become mroe laid-back and has kept his flirtatious attitude, He is a choleric character, prone to mood swings, and has been seen to both cry and become very happy multiple times seen with sessions with his sister and Kideme. Deucalion is a somewhat arrogant and cocky person. He shares his sisters habit of casually mouthing off to even the most powerful of his enemies, making taunts and sarcastic jokes on the battlefield. (Shown in his fight with Hayato, Wam's RPC, Shien, and many others) Appearance Deucalion is very tall and muscular young man with Peach colored eyes, his hair is blonde slicked back, its numerous spiky strands pointing backwards, though some falls down in a small tuft on his forehead. He has a distinct scar on his right eye, He wears a high-collared, light-colored kimono held closed by a dark sash. Around the collar of the kimono was adorned with magatama under which he wore a black full-bodied suit. Upon his back is the Uchiha crest that is fairly large showing his pride of his clan. He usually carries a prayer bead as he is usually seen with it in his hand or around his neck as he prays to the Gods for guidance and the ability and willpower to go on. After the 5 months Deucalion is still a slim, yet muscular, toned young man of average height with spiky black hair , which is kept in strands jutting outwards in every direction, and a smaller, frontal cowlick (or tuft) of hair partially hanging over his forehead. He has slanted, slit pupiled, Peach colored eyes; above the right one is a thin, diagonal scar. After the Three years 13248828_597294493785596_57849205_n.jpg|I became the world's greatest detective, and I still haven't figured it out. Life's just a game... and this time I lost 6dfd9bdd2d49bacc297dfcee22917ceb--madara-uchiha-naruto-shippuden.jpg| It's weird. She betrayed me for another Uchiha and then got blown up, but I'm not mad at her. Abilities Deucalion has a Exceptional memory, Being able to remember things no matter how long ago or far back it’s been. Artist and writer Sharingan Three Tomoe 7633986_orig.gif|So here I am. A "hero"? Or a misguided shinobi?They say I’m the guy who can’t make the hard decision. They said when my back is against the wall I wouldn’t cross that line..I’m here to prove them all wrong. The sharingan can now distinguish chakra via its composition and source, while also being able to detect irregularities from something such as genjutsu. '' ''At this level, the sharingan can now understand more advanced taijutsu and similar things, and even able to read more minute things such as lip or pencil movements. '' ''Genjutsu: Sharingan is able to use some effective genjutsu without the need of a labeled genjutsu itself, this can include generic abilities such as: Temporary paralysis, remove weak genjutsu; etc. The user is able to copy almost any jutsu they see, memorising ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu with near-perfect accuracy. They can then either perform that jutsu or modify it to suit their needs, as when Sasuke Uchiha bases his Lion Combo on Rock Lee's Front Lotus. Again, Sharingan users need the prerequisite abilities before they can mimic a jutsu they have seen, and for that reason they cannot, for example, reproduce kekkei genkai abilities they do not have or nature transformations they haven't learned to perform. Mangekyō Sharingan Ability: Sussano and Kamui (Both eyes) mangekyou_sharingan_by_kriss80858-d74fgvy.png KPD The Konoha Military Police's purpose was to maintain the law in the village, regarded as "elite shinobi who monitor fellow shinobi". The symbol of the organisation was a four-point star with the crest of the Uchiha clan embedded into the centre and the attire of the police force consisted of the standard Konoha-nin attire with the symbol of the police force emblazoned on the shoulders instead of the regular Uzushiogakure symbol. Konoha Military Police Force.png Gear Chakra Nullifier HandCuffs Flashlight Lock picks Badge Deuclaion's Journal Databook Library Spars/battles Shien & Deucalion~ Whose first? Show me what you got! Home Invasion Warning Period Kideme and Uchiha Water vs Water An Unstoppable force meets an Immovable Object Deucalion vs Taiki vs Everyone(.5) Casual Welcoming Party Damaged Goods Jail birds singing like a canary A new Playground(KIdeme and Deucalion) Breaking it Gently Liars and Saints Crossed Paths within the shadows A Change of Heart Storyline Hatake and Uchiha Lock up Team 3 Drunken Festivities and Murder The Greatest Detective Saga(2 Jutsu Sessions Rewarded) The Greatest Detective Saga ll(Dead Soul) The Great Detective Saga III Dolls and Tea Inwards into the Bloody Village(1) Close Encounters Pt 1(.5) Burning Bridges (.75 Used for 1000 Sharks) Oyasumi nasai!\ The Demise and Rise of a Shattered Clan 12 Guardians( 1 point used for S-rank) Missions The Armada Saga The Weird Adventers of Squad 3 Aruging & Training(Squad 3) New addition to Squad three Odd Tendencies~Ark 3 Training Uchiha & Hyuga Hyuga & Uchiha(Last session for 2nd tomoe) Testing the Waters Testing the Waters#2 Testing the Waters#3 Road to Recovery 'DM'S ' Erebus DM, Erebus DM , Engulfed in Darkness( Two Sessions for Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique) Squad Three Dm ( Dustless Bewildering) Erebus DM Obelisk DM(Water beast) Awkward Girl talk( Tornado of Water) Taiki Deer realm( Session Water Style: Exploding Water Shock Wave) Moeru Death(2nd for Shock wave) Sadon Dm Junior Case( .5) Erebus Dm DM Erebus Dm(Used for Super Exploding Water Shockwave) Obelisk DM(Used for Super Exploding Water Shockwave)Erebus DM(Used for Super Exploding Water Shockwave) Hellish Secrets (.75 One Used for Super shockwave. Other two used for Water Prison Shark Dance Technique) Hellish Revenge(.5) Approved By: Ramen~San